Faim de loup
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Quand la faim devient plus forte que la pensée...


**Auteuse **: Babel

**Titre **: Faim de loup

**Série** : Naruto

**Genre** : Angst, POV Sasuke

**Couple** : Seuls les purs fans de yaoi verront un couple dans cette fic... Autant dire que moi, j'en ai vu un ;;;

**Disclaimer** : Sasuke ne m'appartiens pas... -.- Et ça vaut mieux pour lui au vu de cette fic... ¬.¬

**FAIM DE LOUP **

****

****

Prisonnier...

Ca fait deux mois que je suis prisonnier de cette cellule minuscule...

Deux mois où le nombre des seuls repas que l'on m'a apporté se compte sur les doigts de la main...

Deux mois que je puise dans mes réserves...

Réserves dorénavant inexistantes...

J'ai faim...

Tout simplement faim...

Cela fait dix jours que l'on ne m'a rien apporter... Dix jours où je n'entends rien à travers la lourde porte de fer de ma prison... Dix où je vis dans le silence total...

Avant, je criais et hurlais beaucoup, pour me faire entendre de mes gardiens, pour leur dire que j'avais faim. Ou soif aussi... Mais il y a longtemps que j'ai dû me résoudre à étancher ma soif dans la rigole d'eau qui coule le long de mes murs...

Il aurait été cocasse de mourir de soif dans une pièce aussi humide... Mais mourir de faim sera déjà beaucoup moins drôle. Mourir de faim car j'aurais été oublié par mes géoliers... Mourir de faim tel un rat dans cette cage pourrie.

Je ne veux pas mourir ici !!!

Je ne veux pas mourir dans ce croupier !!!

Je ne veux pas mourir pour une cause aussi minable... Un ninja meurt au combat... Pas dans une prison perdue au milieu de nul part après s'être fait prendre lors d'une mission... Ou alors, il meurt en essayant de s'échapper... Mais je n'ai même plus la force d'essayer de le faire...

Je n'étais déjà pas bien épais avant tout ceci... Mais maintenant, mes côtes saillent de ma poitrine, mes anches ressortent sur mes côtés, mes bras et mes jambes sont aussi fins que des allumettes...

Je suis sûr que Sakura me trouverait bien moins sexy en me voyant ainsi. Elle s'effondrerait sûrement en pleurant si elle me voyait...

Alors que Naruto aurait une autre réaction... Il se retournerait et irait péter la gueule de ceux qui m'ont fait ça. J'aime le tempérament de ce baka dans ces cas là.

Cette réaction montrerait bien plus son attachement à moi que l'apitoiement de Sakura...

J'ai bien eu le temps de penser, coincé dans cette cellule. Penser à mon passé, à ma vie, à mes amis.

Penser à mes relations avec eux... Penser au mal que je leur ai fait... Penser au bonheur qu'ils m'ont apporté... Et je me suis aperçu que je n'ai jamais su leur donner autant qu'ils me donnaient.

Je n'ai fait que prendre, tel l'égoïste que je suis... Peut-être que si je me sors de cet endroit, je changerais ma façon d'être avec eux... Si j'arrive à survivre à ce piège.

Tiens ? Quel est ce bruit ?

Une sorte de couinement...

Là, un rat !!!!

Je regarde longuement la bête traverser la minuscule pièce.

Alors qu'elle arrive près du mur, je ne me retiens plus et me jette sur elle.

Raaah !!!! Merde !!! Je l'ai raté !!!

Elle s'est enfuie dans un trou à la base d'un des murs...

J'ai raté une chance de manger quelque chose aujourd'hui... Quel imbécile je fais !!!! J'aurais dû sauter bien avant !!!

Il faut croire que j'ai encore un sentiment d'être humain en moi qui répugne à manger de la chair si peu noble...

Raaah !!! Foutue déontologie humaine !!!

J'ai faim...

Allez, un peu de psychologie... Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai pas faim.

Putain que j'ai faim !!! Je meurs de faim, je crêve littéralement de faim !!!

Je m'allonge sur ma couche détrempée, esayant de trouver un peu de sommeil pour oublier le reste.

Je ferme les yeux et attends que Morphée vienne me prendre dans ses bras.

Mais la Déesse n'a pas l'air décidée et je ne sais quel autre Dieu a pris la résolution de me torturer un peu plus en me faisant entendre un bruit minime.

'couic couic couic'

Le rat se fait entendre de son coin...

Ce foutu morceau de barbaque me nargue de son couinement aigu !!!

Bientôt, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que ce putain de bruit. Ce rongeur est là, à quelques mètres de moi... Et je ne peux ni le voir ni l'atteindre mais seulement l'entendre...

Entendre cet amas de cellules vivantes bouger et vivre dans ce mur.

'couic couic couic'

Mon esprit s'emballe et me montre les images des muscles roulant sous les poils de l'animal, me montre la chair rouge et pulsante de vie, le sang sombre glissant dans les veines.

'couic couic couic'

Il me montre comment je pourrais l'attraper et lui tordre le cou d'un geste vif. Comment mes dents arracheraient la chair et comment le sang coulerait le long de ma gorge déseschée. Comment ma langue reprendrait vie pour me donner le goût de la viande savoureuse que je mâcherais.

'couic couic couic'

Je craque et me jette sur le mur en hurlant un cri de bête sauvage. Cri inhumain remontant de mes entrailles tel le feulement d'un tigre, uniquement instinctif, cri de prédateur sautant sur sa proie.

Je laboure le mur de mes ongles, tel un fou en espérant pouvoir y creuser jusqu'à atteindre mon futur repas.

Je creuse, tappe, griffe. Comme un forcené, puisant dans mes dernières forces pour détruire cet obstacle entre ma proie et moi.

Mais je n'arrive à rien. Juste à me retourner les ongles et à mettre mes doigts en sang...

A quoi bon vouloir s'attaquer à un mur en fer quand on est pas de la rouille ?

Alors je me mets à hurler. Hurler mon désespoir tel un loup peut hurler à la Lune. Hurlement primaire qui vient du fond de mon être. Hurlement portant avec lui tous mes derniers espoirs brisés, ma dernière lueur de volonté de vivre.

Je m'écroule à terre le long du mur et reste ainsi, un bras tombé sur le visage, ne bougeant plus.

Mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus lente, mon coeur ralentit ses battements.

Mais malgré tout, un dernier espoir demeure toujours au fin fond de mon esprit.

Je le murmure doucement pour ne pas l'oublier.

"Naruto... Quand viens-tu me chercher..."

**OWARI **

Sasuke : Tu me fais crever de faim ???? O.o

Babel : Bah... voui... ;;;

Sasuke : o.O Espèce de malade !!!

Babel : Merci XD

Sasuke : C'était pas un compliment -.-

Babel : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Complétement ch'tarbée cette fille -.-

Babel : ;;;


End file.
